Different Worlds
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Hiccup rides to Dunbroch castle in order to make peace between the Vikings and the Scots. However, is it more than just a treaty or is it some that is led to fate? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have seen many you tube videos of Hiccup and Merida and I was inspired to write a story about it. I don't care about historical accuracy and I don't want to hear about it. Also, if anyone got the title reference pleases comment on it. **

**The Dragon and the Bow **

Chapter 1: A Bumpy Ride

It had been about a couple of months since the defeat of the Green Death and Hiccup was flying Toothless around the island of Berk. His emotions clouded his judgment as his landing was off by a lot as he crushed some grass. Hiccup looked at his leg as it reminded him of what he had to do to get the citizens of Berk and what it costed him.

He became "Hiccup the dragon tamer", the number one expert on dragon taming.

As soon as he got in town, Hiccup looks at the other Vikings, who were rushing into the great hall as his father, Stoick the Vast, had a very important meeting about the unity of the Scottish.

"Ok, I have heard news from some scouts that the Scottish people have ended their feud and have considered making a pact with the Vikings" Stoick said looking at all his people.

Hiccup moves to the front of the people to hear what his father had to say about the matter of a truce. After Stock's announcement, everyone began shouting about Scots not being peaceful or what if they go to war against them due to the dragons they possess.

"Calm down, Calm down. I know that and I have agreed to send anyone is willing and able to fly there to be a representative of the Vikings" Stoick said roared looking at everyone to see who will go

Everyone yelled again in order for one of them to be picked. One after another shouted reasons as to why they are qualified to leave Berk in hopes of peace with the Scots. However, it was no use and Hiccup was being pushed and shoved until he had enough and shouted.

"I will leave for this land" Hiccup looked at everyone as there was a look of hesitation in everyone's eyes including his father's.

"But, Hiccup I don't think that is such a good idea" Stoick said putting his hands on son's shoulders trying to persuade him into not going.

"Why not", He said. "I have tamed dragons, I have helped this land, and I even defeated a large dragon. Pleases let me go"

Stoick was about to say why he couldn't but then gazes at his son's leg as he still remembered the blood that he lost from the battle of the Green Death. Stoick never broke down just because a Viking lost an arm or a leg. However, Hiccup was different and he had to admit that it is true that Hiccup has done a lot for Berk. He signs and stares at Hiccup and the villagers as the decision rested on his shoulders.

"Fine, you can go but you must be careful" He looked at Hiccup in agreement to let his son go on this questionable mission.

Hiccup saddles Toothless up as he heard a voice from behind him. He turns around to find Fishlegs behind him.

"Look Hiccup, are you sure you want to do this?" Fishlegs asked him

"Yes, Fishlegs I am sure that I am ready" Hiccup answered

"Well, it's just that you and Astrid did have a rocky break up" Fish legs said looking at Astrid training with an axe.

Hiccup looks at Fishlegs. Tears were going to appear from his eyes but he faked a cough in order to calm himself down.

"They are called crushes for a reason, Fishlegs. We just have to move on from them" Hiccup felt pain as he got on Toothless. He couldn't worry about such things as he had a job to do. Convince a race of people he didn't fully understand to make peace with the Vikings.

"Well, be careful ok Hiccup" Fishlegs said

"What's the worst that could happen" Hiccup said as he pats Toothless signaling the dragon to fly.

Hiccup was flying over the water day and night to reach his destination in time. Yawns and tired eyes were both on Toothless and Hiccup. They were exhausted from the travel as they thought they would have never reached land in time. It was night time and Hiccup was about to camp for the night when he gazed upon a sight that immediately woke him and his dragon up.

It was land! They had finally seen a sight of land that seemed like if they saw it if they were in the desert. Hiccup and Toothless slowly started to descend to land when a rock soared past them. He realized that he wouldn't be welcomed as warmly as he had hoped. Alongside the rocks, arrows and spears were being tossed in the air at them. Hiccup avoided most of them trying to land near the mouth of the river. However, Hiccup laid eyes on a blue wisp that sneaked past him and saw many others in front of him before a boulder hit Toothless, thus causing Hiccup to dismount from Toothless as the both of them separated upon impact on the land.

Hiccup hit a few branches before crashing into the ground. Too weak to get up, Hiccup laid on the ground looking up at the nighttime sky. The cold air blanketed him as shivers went up his spine. Hiccup noticed the smell of the land smelt similar to Berk. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was of the blue wisps surrounding him. He was in for one wild adventure.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry, if it seems short. The next chapter will be on Brave and what is going on there. I hope you will like this story. **


	2. Chapter 2 Discovering your Fate

**Hello everyone that has commented, followed, or liked this story thus far. I didn't think it would get this many follows. This is the second chapter of Different Worlds and I can assume you all know what it will be about. I originally had a finished copy of the chapter but my computer was going through problems and deleted the chapter. So, I had to rewrite it. Also, this takes place at the same time as chapter 1. Just in case, people want to know why this is happening. Enjoy the chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave or How to train your Dragon.

_Chapter 2: Discovering your fate_

Meanwhile,

In Dunbroch

"No. No. No. AHHHHHHHHH" Merida screams as she woke up from another nightmare.

It had been one whole year since the defeat of Mor'du. Yet, the dream had nothing to do with him. The dream she was having was of the one nightmare that was about to come to a reality, Marriage.

Even though her mother said Merida would choose a suitor, she kept denying each suitor that entered the throne room. It wasn't that Merida didn't want a suitor. It was that, there was no one that impressed her.

Merida felt his hand slip as she fell off the bed.

Getting up, she went inside her closet getting dressed up. She didn't want to rely on servants, when she can get her clothes on by herself. She grabbed her bow and walked out of her room. She then heard trouble as she hears wails of screams being heard from the kitchen.

She shook hearing her brothers running out of the kitchen with apples that they carried with both of their hands. They waved their hands to Merida and she grabbed an apple from one of them. Although, her relationship with her brothers has improved, they still are up to their old antics as usual.

After she ate the apple, she tosses it away as it landed on a guard's hand. She entered the dining hall of her mother and father.

After one year, Merida and her mother had a better and understanding relationship. They respected each other's opinions and occasionally had mother-daughter bonding time.

Fergus look at his daughter and laughed. Elinor no longer wore braids as it represented freedom in a certain way. Yet, this did not stop her role of being queen. Merida and her mother left to horse ride through the forest. Fergus then saw his sons running off with apples, which made him yell.

"BOYS"

Merida and her mother rode into the forest having a few laughs with each other. They rode on and on remembering their adventure in the woods as Elinor avoided the berries in which almost killed her and rode past the lake that contained worms.

**(A/N I think that scene in Brave was very funny. That scene has got to be one of my favorite scenes of the whole movie. Hiccup: Umm can we get back to the story; I am still lying on the ground? Me: Na, I am sure you will be fine. Merida: Are you two done yet? Finish this chapter and stop wasting time or do ye want another arrow. Me: Ok sorry getting back to the story) **

Her mother looks at her daughter as she sighed. Although, she let Merida make her own decision. She wanted Merida to get married or at least meet someone she was crazy about. She could tell from her daughter's fake smile that she longed to be with someone.

Suddenly, her mother looked up at the clouds. She saw the birds flying away and she looked at Merida who was riding along.

"Merida, let's go" she told her

Merida looked concerned as she looked out seeing it was almost sundown, and she knew how dangerous the woods at nighttime. Merida followed her mother as she saw a will'o wisp dancing alone.

Merida stopped her horse. She wondered why they appeared now of all times. Her mother stopped looking at Merida.

"Honey, let's go" She said

"Right" Merida said riding with her mother.

Elinor looked out the window seeing the lake wondering when 'company' will arrive.

"I can't believe you invited that barbaric excuse for a hero" Fergus said

"Can't you put aside your petty differences against Stoick?" she exclaimed

"I will when he admits that I am better than him" Fergus yelled

"Well, he may not be coming here" Elinor sighed

She heard her husband cheering when he heard about Stoick's absence.

"However"

Fergus stopped his cheering. He saw her sitting down giving him a smile

"He has send someone else in his place"

"Who is it" he said

"He is arriving tonight" she said "We are going to welcome him, right?"

"Wait, why are we…..ah ah ah" Fergus said before having his ear being pulled by Elinor "Ah ah, right my queen"

"Good" she lets go of his ear, which he landed on the floor.

"Lady Elinor, Lord Fergus" one of the guards called out

"Yes" Elinor saw the guard coming in

"An unknown beast flew through the lake, we didn't know what it was" the guard said

"Ok, and" Elinor looked at the guard

"We felt it was a threat, so we shot it down" the guard said

"Ok good, send a group of soldiers to find out what it is" Elinor said. She left the guard to go search what the thing was. She was concerned about their visitor wondering when he will arrive.

Unknown to all, Merida had heard the conversation and rode on Angus to see what got knocked out of the sky.

She rode Angus along in the woods avoiding the soldiers who were searching the forest like wolves. She had to hurry along to get to it first. She had grown curious to see what kind of beast it was. This beast had to be something rare as only a few things could have blown past the fortified area near the lake.

Suddenly, Merida saw a long mark on the ground. It looked like something slide along the mark as she saw thousands of broken trees.

'Whatever made all these trees fall and break must have been something large' Merida thought wanting to follow the path.

She tried to follow it until a wisp blocked her way. Merida ignored it and pressed on.

Again, another wisp blocked the way as a row of wisps blocked the way.

"Why are you in my way" She asked. The wisps let a line behind her as she sighed.

"Fine, I will believe you this time. But, this better lead to something" Merida groaned being forced by the wisps to follow it.

As Merida followed the wisps, she noticed something in the middle of the path. She walked towards it. She looked down what appeared to be a saddle. She got off Angus and picked up the saddle. Although, it looked old and worn out, it looked like it could endure anything. She felt it was still warm. She dropped it.

"If you were the horse" She said looking down the path she previously walked on, she then looked towards the other side "Then, where's your rider"

Merida ran along the path as it was getting smaller and smaller. When the ground appeared to be flat, she jumped out of the destroyed area, seeing a group of wisps circle around a person. Merida didn't know who this person was and assumed that he was the person, her mother was talking about.

She looked at him. Her face lit up. Her heartbeat and her breathing were increasing. She walked towards him as he was unconscious. She felt his heartbeat and he was still alive. She scanned his body looking at him. She then noticed his leg. It was like her dad's leg.

Suddenly her mind freaked when she heard one of the guards shouting. She picked up the guy as she struggled to keep up his weight. Although, she was strong; he still weighted a little more than what she is use to lifting.

She looked at his face as she chuckled. He looked like a fishbone.

She snapped out of it and put him on Angus and got on Angus herself. Before she started to move along, he landed on her back as his arms clinged to her. Merida's right eye twitched as she wanted to scream, yet it felt so natural to her that she allowed it and rode along home.

Elinor paced herself in the throne room. She went up to look for Merida, but she disappeared. Fergus looked at his queen and smiled.

"It's ok, she will return" Fergus said

"But, how could she just run off like that" Elinor said

"It will be alright, my queen" Fergus hugged his wife seeing his sons asleep on their thrones.

"You are right" Elinor relaxing herself forgetting that Merida has survived in the woods before.

"Besides, the worst that could happen is that she brings a man home" Fergus laughed.

However, Fergus's words were proven to be true as Merida arrives in the throne room with a boy.

"I need help" She screamed seeing the guard and her parents looking at her and the boy.

The guards carried the boy into the healing area as Elinor went to see to it. Merida suddenly snapped out of her worried nature as she didn't know what she was feeling. The boy's eyes opened as he was on the bed. Fergus was about to shout until Elinor shushed him. Merida looked at him.

"It's ok you are safe now" she said to him

"Ow, my head. Umm, am I in the Dunbroch " the guy said

"You are" Merida said as she looks at him "the name's Merida. What's yours?"

"My name is Hiccup" he said before going back asleep.

As the night falls, a giggling wisp disappears from the window.

**Here is the end of the chapter. What did you think? Put up your comments, concerns, or suggestion in the review. I will enjoy hearing from you. **

**Also, I feel Merida does get her clothes on by herself. For people who watched Brave and say I am wrong about it, consider that she isn't like other girls. **

**I know I could have done more, I hope you all can forgive me for it. Don't worry, I am sure Toothless is fine. **


End file.
